Revenge of the Pleasurable Nymph
by ArwendeImladris
Summary: Slash. Eomer/Harry. King Eomer swore, "By the Valar, you are going to do that in front of me next time." Be careful what you wish for. Sequel to Of Rohirric Kings and Pleasurable Nymphs.


**Title**: Revenge of the Pleasurable Nymph

**Rating: M**

**Warnings**: Graphic sexual situation. Language.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

**Pairing**: Eomer/Harry.

**Summary**: HP/LoTR Crossover. Slash. Eomer/Harry. King Eomer swore, "By the Valar, you are going to do that in front of me next time." Be careful what you wish for. Sequel to Of Rohirric Kings and Pleasurable Nymphs.

**Author's Note**: AU (obviously, are not all crossovers?) Takes place after the events of LoTR, where Eomer becomes King of Rohan.

******************************************************************************

King Eomer walked into his private chambers to find them dark. Looking in the bedroom, he found Harry already asleep. Quickly stripping down to his skin, the Rohirric king slid in between the covers to spoon behind his consort.

Sighing, the large blonde Man let the tension and frustration of the day seep out of his muscles as he drifted off to sleep.

He would not have been so relaxed had he seen the wicked gleam in his lover's open emerald eyes.

******************************************************************************

Harry waited until Eomer was breathing deeply before he made his move. He carefully wiggled out from under his lover's heavy possessive arm, smiling as he gently tipped the king onto his back.

Eomer remained blissfully unaware as his little nymph clicked the manacles shut around each of his wrists, chaining the blonde loosely to the heavy headboard. Harry admired his handiwork, then promptly straddled his lover's rock hard abs.

Deciding to wake his king up pleasantly, Harry leaned down to lick and suck and nibble on each of the dusky nipples in turn. Glancing up, he pouted to find Eomer still sleeping.

Glancing behind him, the little nymph was happy to find that it did not stop his lover's body from responding.

With a wicked smirk, Harry squirmed down his king's body until that semi-hard erection was nestled snugly between his pale globes. Then he began to rub himself sinuously against the hard body beneath him, arousing his own passion even as he felt Eomer's member continue to harden.

Sleepy blue eyes fluttered opened, and Eomer smiled lazily at his lover and leaned forward for a kiss…

Only to find himself chained to the bed.

"Harry," the blonde growled at his giggling lover.

The things his mischievous little nymph got up to…

"Gandalf once told me that you should always be careful what you wish for," Harry said innocently with a not-so-innocent wiggle of his hips over the throbbing member beneath him.

"Whatever you wish for, I will give it to you," Eomer groaned as his lover raised himself on his knees so they were no longer touching. "Just untie me and let me ravish you."

"No, silly," Harry giggled. "I am giving you what **you** wished for."

The blonde let his head drop back to the pillow.

"I do not remember asking to be chained up and teased," the king replied.

"No, but you told me that you wanted to watch next time," his lover explained. "This is next time."

Then Harry sucked two fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking at them obscenely. He trailed his wet fingers down his neck to his nipple, and then the little nymph began pleasuring himself.

Eomer watched in fascination as those delicate little fingers rubbed and stroked and twisted until the pretty pink nipple was flushed and peaked. Then they were brought back up to that warm, wet mouth to be licked and sucked again…

Oh, to be those fingers…

Harry smiled coyly as he repeated the process with his other nipple, until they were equally hard and aching.

"Do you like watching me touch myself?" Harry purred seductively.

Eomer nodded dumbly, entranced as those delicate fingers began stroking that beautiful cock.

Harry smiled at the look on his lover's face. He used his thumb to collect the pre-cum leaking from the tip of Eomer's cock, and then he used that liquid to help smooth the way for the strokes on his own member.

Eomer moaned, watching his seed being spread all over his lover's gorgeous cock.

The little nymph stopped what he was doing to lean down for a sensual kiss. Lips and tongue and teeth, and Harry refused to let Eomer take control. When the king's tongue began to push into his sweet mouth, the little nymph leaned back to break the kiss.

Sitting up again, Harry allowed himself to rest his weight high on Eomer's strong abdomen, just out of reach of that wanting shaft.

"This is no good," Harry murmured, shaking his head. "You will not be able to see a thing."

Eomer's eyes darkened in lust as his lover turned around, revealing the pale globes of that beautiful ass. Harry leaned forward and spread his legs, giving his king a good view of that sweet pink hole.

Delicate fingers spread those beautiful cheeks, and Eomer remembered the words that had led to this amazing sight.

_*********************************Flashback*********************************_

"_I could come just like this," his king replied. "Kissing you so desperately, rubbing against your smooth skin, your arms bound and your orgasm denied by that pretty pink ribbon."_

"_N-no," Harry denied, whining again as a broad hand toyed with one pink, pebbled nipple. "Need you inside of me."_

_Eomer pulled back to reach for the tub of oil in the bedside drawer, but Harry shook his head with a blush._

"_I…I am ready," he whispered._

_The blonde groaned at the thought of his lover preparing himself, those pale delicate fingers piercing his own sweet hole._

"_By the Valar, you are going to do that in front of me next time," the king swore._

_****************************End Flashback*************************************_

'Be careful what you wish for indeed,' Eomer swore to himself as the first delicate finger pierced that tight pink pucker.

Harry thrust a few times, enjoying the sensations and knowing that Eomer would be enraptured by the sight.

He quickly added another, thrusting and scissoring and stretching, forcing his body to accept the intrusion.

"Harry," the blonde Man moaned, pulling fiercely against the chains. "I need to touch you."

"No," his little nymph panted. "You need to watch me. This is what you wanted."

Harry moaned as his fingers just brushed that pleasurable spot deep inside him, making him want it harder and faster and just…more.

Eomer panted, straining against his bindings as Harry added a third delicate finger to that needy little hole. He watched with lusty eyes as that tight rim stretched to accept the intrusion, pulsing and grasping and sucking those fingers in.

Harry pulled his fingers out of his hole, whining at the empty feeling it left behind. He turned to straddle his lover face-to-face, loving the overwhelming lust apparent on his king's face.

Harry leaned forward, rubbing his smooth chest sinuously against that of his king. He took one sensitive earlobe into his mouth, sucking lightly before giving it a little nip. His fingers trailed up the bottom of those muscular arms, and Harry moaned at the strength he could feel straining under his fingertips.

"I am going to release you now," he whispered to his king. "And you are going to force me face down on this bed and give me the reaming of my life."

And as soon as Harry unlocked the manacles, Eomer turned them so his little nymph was underneath him.

"You little…" Eomer growled, manhandling Harry flat on his stomach on the bedding.

He did not even take a second to admire the pale slope of that elegant back and buttocks before slamming himself home, one hand fisted roughly in black hair, the other gripping a slim hip hard enough to leave bruises.

Eomer gave Harry no time to adjust, thrusting roughly and wildly and out of control. He was so worked up, he gave little thought to his little nymph's comfort or pleasure.

The king spilled his seed deep into that tight little hole, shudders wracking that large frame as the lithe body underneath him writhed.

Coming down from his orgasm and raging lust, Eomer frowned. He had never quite lost control like that before.

The blonde gently released his tight grasps on his lover's hair and hip, and he slowly pulled his softening erection out of the abused hole.

"Harry," Eomer gasped worriedly as pink-tinged seed spilled onto those creamy inner thighs.

"Oh," his lover moaned, stretching sinuously and turning onto his back. "By the Valar, that was the most amazing fuck you have ever given me."

Eomer frowned, though he spotted evidence of his lover's pleasure upon the bedding.

"I hurt you," he whispered, stroking a hand down his lover's smooth side.

"I wanted you to," Harry responded. "Why do you think I wound you up so much before letting you go?"

"You are bleeding," Eomer stated, slipping in between those pale thighs.

"Maybe you should lick me there to make up for it," his little nymph murmured, with a seductive shimmy of his hips.

When his king did not respond, and just looked worriedly at his abused hole, Harry sighed.

"Eomer," he whispered, reaching a pale hand to lift those ice blue eyes to meet his own emerald. "I knew exactly what I was getting into. And I got exactly what I wanted. 'Be careful what you wish for.' And I was – you did not hurt me any more than I could handle."

"You are a manipulative little minx, teasing me like that and riling me up until I could have really hurt you," the Rohirric king admonished.

Harry smiled at him fondly, gently caressing the rugged jaw.

"Just say thank you for the amazing release," the little nymph instructed.

"Thank you for the amazing release," Eomer teased dutifully with a small smile.

Harry grinned seductively and threw his calves over those broad shoulders.

"With your tongue," he corrected.

But that is a story for another time…

******************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: Please review and let me know what you think! (Do you think that the smut is too heavy? There is really no defined lemon in this story, so I was not sure what to edit...*shrugs*)

_The stories of this universe, in chronological order:_

Of Mirkwood Princes and Wretched Teases – Legolas/Harry UST, Eomer/Harry implied  
Of Rohirric Kings and Pleasurable Nymphs – Eomer/Harry  
Revenge of the Pleasurable Nymph – Eomer/Harry


End file.
